


Omertà

by NikkiTe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Yoi - Freeform, yuri on ice Mafia Au, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiTe/pseuds/NikkiTe
Summary: A young Victor Nikiforov is found and taken in by a young Yuuri Katsuki off the streets of St. Petersburg on Christmas Day.(Fanfic based on @Minatu's Mafia AU fanart!) EDIT : I will be at Yoiconph2017 on March 26th! Please say hi at Booth A20!!! <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on @minatu's Yuri!!! On Ice Mafia AU! 
> 
> I tried to keep it as faithful as I can to the original work ^^ but I also gave it my own twist. 
> 
> I also wrote this while I was on the road during a vacation tour, so I will be revising some parts when I settle back down two weeks from now ^^;;; BUT I hope you still enjoy it!!!
> 
> Say hi to me on Tumblr! :) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/benelline

Winter, 2000.

 

St Petersburg was freezing but the streets were alive as people went about preparing for the first new year of the new millennium.

 

Snow was coming down in flurries, sending a nice chill through anyone who walked through the streets. The fresh snow painted the streets and fields in white.

 

It was beautiful.

 

It was beautiful, thought even the small boy who was running through the streets, avoiding the crowd of people and avoiding authorities most of all.

 

Victor’s beautiful silver gray hair was flowing around his face as he ran. He ran fast, faster than anyone else, even as the falling snow froze his cheeks and nose. He ran. He couldn't be caught. He needed to get the food to his best friend.

 

His bare feet slipped every now and then on the fresh snow. They were frozen and numb too, but he couldn't stop running. Stopping meant he would get caught. Stopping meant Makachin would starve. So he couldn't be caught no matter what happened.

 

His breaths came out in big puffs. The dirty rag he used as his scarf barely keeping the snow away from his neck. His lungs were screaming for him to stop and take a breather. But he didn't stop, not now, not when Makachin was so close.

 

He rounded the corner, and his big blue green eyes sparkled as he heard the familiar bark.

 

“Makachin!” He called and the huge brown poodle came bounding to him from its hiding spot behind an abandoned car.

 

Victor laughed as the huge dog licked his face, thawing his frozen skin slightly. “That tickles Makachin,” he said with a giggle.

 

He petted the dog and gently scratched it's ears affectionately, earning a satisfied soft bark from the large dog.

 

“I'm sorry Makachin, I was only able to steal this much,” he said as he pulled the small loaf of bread from his pants pocket. The stores didn't have a lot of food left because people were buying so much for New Years, so there was less that Victor could steal from.

 

“Let's keep each other warm for the rest of the night ok?”

 

The huge dog barked and Victor smiled warmly. Makachin never judged him, even if he performed poorly, even if there was barely anything for them both to eat. He would always wait patiently for Victor to come back everyday.

 

Victor couldn't ask for anyone more loyal than Makachin. He was lonely. But he had Makachin.

 

Makachin always waited for him. Makachin always protected him. Makachin was always there for him.

 

“ _Oniichan, daijoubu_?”

 

Victor nearly jumped when he heard the voice. It was a language he didn't understand. Also it surprised him, shocked him more likely, that Makachin had let a stranger get so close without barking in warning. Makachin never trusted strangers and would always bark to warn Victor when someone got too close.

 

Victor then realized the snow had stopped falling on him and on Makachin. Makachin let out a soft bark and wagged its tail, its eyes focused on someone behind Victor. This was new for the young Russian orphan. Makachin never barked this way for anyone other than him.

 

Victor turned around and blinked again. Before him stood a boy. He was probably younger than Victor but Victor couldn't tell very well because his growth was slightly stunted from malnutrition.

 

He had the darkest hair that Victor had ever seen. But what captivated Victor the most were his eyes. Those were the deepest and darkest eyes he had ever seen, and yet they sparkled like the brightest stars on the clearest night.

 

The boy had an umbrella and had stretched it towards Victor and Makachin, shielding them both from the snow. Victor couldn't remember another time when someone did such a kind act for him and for his best friend.

 

He stared at the boy and the boy stared back at him. Victor lost track of time. He could stare at those bright eyes forever. It was Makachin’s bark that brought him out of his stupor.

 

Apparently it was the same for the other boy, as he started speaking in that strange unfamiliar language again.

 

“ _Boku to isshou ni, sukeeto wo shimasen ka?”_

 

Victor blinked as Makachin barked excitedly.

 

Victor couldn't understand what the boy was saying. “Um… I don't understand…” He began to say in Russian.

 

The boy didn't seem to understand him either, but his eyes sparkled a bit more as Makachin stepped away from Victor’s back and peeked at the boy Victor was talking to.

 

Victor blinked as the boy’s eyes moved from him and towards the dog. He looked at the silent excitement in the boy’s eyes and then back to Makachin’s wagging tail, and Victor let out a small laugh. “You can pet him!” He said excitedly as he nudged Makachin to urge the dog to go closer to the boy.

 

The boy looked confused for a moment, not understanding the Russian words, and Victor, without thinking twice, grabbed the boy’s hand and placed it on Makachin’s large furry head.

 

The boy made a soft sound of surprise but as soon as his hand made contact with the soft brown fur, he let out a sound that Victor couldn't mistake for anything else but glee.

 

“His fur is so soft right?!” Victor asked excitedly.

 

The boy nodded despite not understanding the question. His lips slowly curled up into a small smile and his hand gently began to pet Makachin’s head.

 

It was beautiful, Victor thought.

 

It was more beautiful than the white snowscape that surrounded them.

 

This boy, this kind and gentle boy, this boy who showed him this act of kindness, Victor realized that his smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his short life.

 

Victor wished the moment would last.

 

But, as was everything else in his short life, Victor knew all good things came to a quick abrupt end.

 

A flash of headlights signaled that end.

 

It was sudden and everything happened so quickly that Victor didn't really understand anything.

 

The headlights flashed and then as quickly as the headlights appeared, there were suddenly men in suits grabbing onto Victor’s arm and yanking him away from the boy. One man grabbed his left arm and another his right, making him unable to move or flee.

 

Makachin was snarling at the men grabbing Victor. When a third man came to push Victor down on the ground, Makachin rushed to attack the men.

 

“No Makachin!” Victor cried out as he motioned for his companion to stop attacking the men.

 

Then his eyes widened in horror as one man grabbed the dog from behind. “Please!” He cried out to the men, his voice hoarse. “Please don't hurt him! He doesn't know better! Please!” He cried out. He could feel his eyes burning with tears. If they took Makachin, if they put him down because he attacked people, Victor wouldn't be able to take it. “It's all my fault! Please just put me to jail but don't hurt him!”

 

Victor thrashed against the men holding him. No. They would take Makachin, they would put him  
down. They couldn't… Makachin wasn't a bad dog, he was just protecting Victor!

 

“Yakov _jiichan_.”

 

That soft voice broke through the screaming and barking that surround Victor. Through the flurry of movement that enveloped him, his eyes focused on the young boy he was talking to earlier.

 

His eyes weren't as bright as they were earlier, and he was holding to an older man’s hand.

 

“Very well,” the older man said to the boy. Then in a loud voice, “ **Стоп**!”

 

Immediately, all action around Victor ceased and he was left blinking away his tears, trying to understand what was happening around them.

 

There was another man close to the boy and he leaned down to ask a question that Victor did not understand.

 

In response, the boy looked at Victor for a good minute. Victor shied away from the boy’s gaze. He was held down by three large men. He was already a dirty orphan in rags and tatters, there was nothing lovely to be looked at.

 

He didn't see how the boy’s eyes softened at his reaction. He didn't see the determination that filled his eyes as he looked up to his father and nodded earnestly. “I'm sure papa,” were the firm words that left his lips in answer to Toshiya’s question of “do you want to take him with us?”

 

He didn't see how the boy ran to him as soon as Yakov nodded his head.

 

He didn't see how the boy, with his short arms and small hands shooed away the huge men holding him down.

 

He didn't see any of this until the boy was kneeling in front of him, eyes wide and bright again. Victor blinked away the tears and looked up at him. He was so young and so small, and yet Victor saw hope fill him as he looked up at that small figure.

 

“My name is Yuuri,” were the words that came out in broken Russian, as the boy extended his hand towards him. “What’s yours?”

 

“Vi…” Victor’s voice came out hoarse. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Victor… “ he said as he raised his hand to shake the boy’s.

 

“Vitya!” The boy, Yuuri, said quickly, and Victor quickly decided that he liked that nickname. “Uncle Yakov will take you in starting today!” He said as he gestured to the man behind him.

 

“Take me in?” Victor asked again.

 

Yuuri responded eagerly, eyes shining bright again. “You and your dog of course!” He said quickly as Makachin came bounding back to lick both Yuuri and Victor’s faces, as if on cue.

 

“When is your birthday Victor?” Yuuri asked excitedly as he wrapped his other hand around Victor’s and helped him up to stand.

 

Victor stood, with shaking legs. Everything happened so fast. He wasn't entirely sure what was happening.

 

All he knew was that this boy was his beacon of hope. Yuuri was his savior.

 

“I don't exactly remember…”

 

“Then today can be your birthday!” Yuuri said excitedly as he pulled him towards the two older men he was with earlier. “Today is the day you’re added into uncle Yakov’s family. Our family!” He said with a blinding grin that would forever be etched into Victor’s memory.

 

“Happy birthday Vitya!”

 

Victor smiled and gently brushed away the fluff of snow that had pooled on Yuuri’s head.  
“Thank you Yuuri,” he said softly.

"Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations
> 
> Oniichan, daijoubu? :big brother are you ok?
> 
> Boku to isshou ni, sukeeto wo shimasen ka? : will you skate with me?
> 
> Стоп : stop 
> 
> Comments are welcome and much appreciated :)))


End file.
